Beyond This Galaxy
by Jane Bennett
Summary: "Oh my god, look at them!" "Are those…" "The aliens? Totally!" It's their first day of school! Atrians and humans meet for the first time in a trivial highschool. It's the first day that Taylor meets Drake. This story will centre around Taylor and Drake's relationship and the obstacles they will have to overcome along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **How is everyone doing?=)**

 **Well, a few words before I'll let you read this first introductory chapter.  
I've really just wanted to post something again, something I could share with you, and my choice fell on Star-Crossed, pairing: Drake and Taylor.  
Now, I need you to know that it's been ages since I've watched the series, so please don't be too disappointed when I am digressing from the canon of the series or if the characters are a bit AU.  
I wish they had put more effort into the show (meaning: continuing it), because I think it has so much potential, because of several topics that are in there (racism, integration, peace, war etc.).**

 **However, I am not yet sure where this story will lead (it will definitely centre on Drake and Taylor though (yes, she will be pregnant!)) and I cannot promise you to update frequently, but we will see how it goes...**

 **Feedback, wishes, ideas is always appreciated, but please be nice. =)**

 **Without further ado: Have fun!**

* * *

"Oh my god, look at them!"

"Are those…"

"The aliens? Totally!"

Taylor and her friend Zoe stood next to the school entrance as the bus from the sector arrived. From the outside it looked like any other school bus would. A sickly shade of yellow, old and run down.

Except that the students on board were no normal students and the bus driver was not the ordinary cranky, big man who was always ranting about the students and mumbling weird things to himself. He was more of a trained soldier who could shoot someone without batting an eyelid from a far distance.

As for the students, they weren't Americans.

They were foreigners.

Not from another country though.

They were not even from this planet, let alone from this galaxy.

No, they were no humans.

But they did look like them from the outside.

Their appearances were ordinary. Two legs, a body and two arms; just one head with all its obvious abnormalities; two eyes, one nose, two ears and a mouth.

Their skin colour was inconspicuous, for one small detail that did differentiate them from humans. There were black markings on their skin. Black lines ran over their bodies in an artistic way. It was almost as if a painter had taken a brush full of black paint and created an artwork on their bodies. He had spread delicate patterns on their skin for everyone to see.

However, appearances were just that and nothing showed the real differences yet. The ones that lay beneath the skin.

Everyone was watching as seven atrians left the bus. Guards flanked them for everyone was nervous and afraid. They all had been for weeks now, in anticipation of this day.

The day when the integration programme, carefully worked out by the government, started. Atrians and humans should live in peace from this moment on forward.

Taylor raised an eyebrow as she watched the show. The atrians looked ahead, some trying to avoid the eyes of the humans, some looking for their attention. The humans looked curious and some scornful and frightened.

There was a boy leading the group of foreigners towards the school building. A tall, pretty broad shouldered bloke was following close behind him. He was by far the one that stood out of the crowd. A bully, Taylor could see that. Someone to be afraid of.

There were two girls, one obviously exciting and grinning from ear to ear, the other rather suspicious and maybe even vicious, even that Taylor could see.

But maybe ordinary human clichés didn't apply to alien people…well, she would certainly find out.

"Come one, Zoe. We'll be late."

She walked through the side entrance of the school, deliberately avoiding the crowd that blocked the main entrance.

"There are already loads of rumours about the atrians, you know." Zoe said.

"Sure, what's the latest?"

"They have two lungs and two hearts."

"You don't say."

"Meaning they are stronger and have a very high endurance."Zoe grinned.

"Endurance?"

Zoe shrugged. "Just saying. The tall one was pretty handsome."

Taylor grimaced. "Ew. They are aliens!"

"But the tattoos look pretty bold, don't you think?"

Taylor pursed her lips. They were from another planet after all.  
Though, everyone had always expected green marsians when speaking about an alien invasion. Not some sort of handsome human looking guys with tattoos.

"Don't be ridiculous." Taylor quickly snorted shaking her head. Her heels clicked loudly in the hallway. Some girls were throwing jealous looks at her as she and her friend passed.

At the end of the hallway they had to turn right and Taylor came first face in contact with a broad chest. When she looked up with her face in angry creases she stopped. She had actually been about to throw something mean at whoever had the nerve to block her way, but as she saw the frightening face with that hard expression she swallowed her tongue.

She was staring in the face of the tall atrian guy.

He looked at her and for just a second he looked just as taken aback before he simply pushed past her.

Taylor turned around to look after him, kind of confused. When she noticed that everyone was staring at her she shouted: "Watch where you're going!"

Zoe sniggered quickly following Taylor to their next classroom.

Today, it appeared that in every lesson the teachers reminded them that they represented the whole human race and that they were to behave and be nice to the atrians. As if they hadn't been listening to those 'reminders' for weeks now.

It was only in the last lesson that Taylor met most of the atrians together in class. Thus she finally got names.

There was Roman, apparently someone they looked up to; his sister Sophia, the smiling girl; Drake, the big bloke and Teri, a rather miserable looking girl.

Gloria, their teacher, entered the classroom and opened the lesson for discussion.  
"This lesson we'll be digressing from our topic. I want to use the time for you to introduce each other. Everyone can ask each other questions."She announced looking from atrians to humans. "I want you to get to know each other. Discover similarities and differences. Does someone want to start?"

"Is it true you have two lungs?" Someone from the swim team asked.

The atrians nodded.

"Wow." The girl said. "Does anybody of you would like to be on our swim team?"

There were gasps of shock from her fellow students from this forward outburst, but the captain of the team would not here it. She just rolled her eyes. "What? I want to win the trophy this year!"

Sophia nodded eagerly. "I would…"

"I don't think that is a good idea." Roman interrupted her.

"Roman!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Why not?" Asked somebody else the atrian interested and a bit offended.

Roman seemed speechless, but Gloria quickly jumped in.

"I guess, what Roman means is that it is questionable if an atrian will be allowed to take part in a swimming contest."

"Because we are stronger?" Teri asked.

"Yes, that's what I mean. No one wants to race a team that is unbeatable."

Drake and Teri looked smugly around.

Unbeatable.

They did like the sound of that.

"It's not like we'd be taking drugs. If they are good swimmers, whatever, it's no one's fault and we are to integrate everyone, aren't we? So, how exactly do we do that when they are not allowed to participate in sports?"

Gloria seemed to be a bit taken aback, but she quickly caught herself.  
"Well, you didn't let me finish. It would only be the competitions they are probably not allowed to take part in, but if you really want them on the team they can certainly join practice any time they want to."

She threw a look at Sophia and smiled which the girl returned looking pleased. But as she looked at the captain of the swim team she just shrugged her shoulders mumbling: "Whatever." Her pipedream of winning the trials for the championship easily this year just being blasted to ashes.

Sophia stared sadly at the desk in front of her.

"You have two hearts as well, don't you?" Emery asked quickly looking at Sophia.

"Yes, we have."

"Does that make an atrian love more than a human?" Someone asked and everyone laughed.

"It does not only make me love more, but hate stronger." Drake answered sarcastically.

"I was just wondering." The student mumbled apologetically.

"Not much of a philosopher, are you? So, I assume you do not have two brains?" Taylor asked and everyone laughed again.

Drake laughed humourlessly. "No, I don't, but that doesn't mean I am not smarter than you are blondie."

Taylor acted offended. "Oh, did I offend you? I am so sorry, if I hit a nerve!"

The bell rang and everyone started to get out of their seats.

"Okay, this is it for today and we will continue tomorrow."

Drake step into Taylor's way. "Oh, sorry, you should watch where you're going." He grinned and sauntered off.

"Jerk!"

* * *

 **Not much, I know, but it is a start!=)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone!_

 _Thanks for your comments! So, here it is, the second chapter of the story!_

 _I hope you like it. Leave some motivation in form of comments if you like.;)_

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

School!

A loud huff filled the room.

What a waste of time!

It was rather dark in the hut. The dim light that managed to wind its way through the blinds did not diminish the darkness. There were only two rooms. A wide living room combined with a kitchen was the centre of it.

Drake groaned with every pull-up he did. His arms supported his weight effortlessly.

He took deep breaths pulling himself up on the handle bar in the middle of his living room. He had put it there on purpose. He needed his strength. Sweat started to pour out of his cells with every stretch of his muscles. He ground his teeth. His lungs and hearts worked in perfect synchronisation.

He groaned again as he pulled himself up for the fiftieth time.

He felt vital and good.

There was a knock on his door and he jumped down onto the floor, landing in a crouch.

It knocked again. "Drake! We'll be late!"

Drake rolled his eyes grabbing a towel of a chair close by. He wiped the sweat from his neck as he went for the door.

Roman came face first to Drake's shirtless chest. His marks were pulsing from the workout. Cerulean flashed light a warning light. It illuminated the dark room and plunged it into a blue magical glow.

"I'm almost ready." Drake answered in a bored tone. Without a further word did he turn around.

Roman raised his eyebrows. Almost. Sure.

Drake walked wordlessly away to go and hit the shower first.

Roman really tried to involve Drake, but he did not seem to be that thrilled.

Why didn't he see the possibilities this project offered them?

He couldn't understand it, when he himself saw so much hope.

* * *

The way to school had been a quiet one.

Everyone had been engaged in his own world. Rather than sharing their thoughts in the usual low chatter they had sat in silence.

Sophia had excitedly watched the streets trying to spot someone she had seen at school. She really wanted to make friends and make this planet her home. Roman, sitting next to her, felt at ease and it made him smile to watch his sister. She was the only one of them who really showed how much she wanted this dream to come true.

Opposite to her happiness, Drake and Teri were sitting together in the back, looking rather pissed off. They would throw dirty looks at each other occasionally while Roman peeked at them out of the corners of his eyes time and time again. For a few days now he had the bad feeling that the two of them were up to something and it bothered him that he didn't know to what.

He hoped that it had nothing to do with the integration programme. He looked again at his sister who was so happy and excited and he simply wished that it would all work out.

The bus rolled up to the school gates and he saw a few people from his classes and then his eyes caught her. Emery.

He had thought that she looked familiar. From the first day he had seen her he knew that she wasn't just any girl and since yesterday night he knew why. Last night he had had this dream. A dream about being shot and a little girl who had saved his life.

As he woke up he had seen her face in front of his tired eyes and he knew that it had been her. The girl he had secretly wondered about if he ever saw her again. The girl he had wished to see again.

As he watched her walking towards the school building laughing with her friends, he knew that he had found her and his heart fluttered with joy.

Drake pushed his shoulder roughly as he walked past his seat, pulling him out of his reverie.

Teri followed suit and Roman promised silently that he would keep an eye on those two.

Drake threw a meaningful glance at Teri before he walked purposefully into a different direction.

He looked around at those silly humans. They were staring at him. He hoped that it was fear that he saw in their eyes. He hoped that they were afraid of him.

Fear meant respect.

And anyway he wasn't as pathetic as to hope that someone of them would actually like him. Why would he want that anyhow?

A door suddenly opened right into his face and he had almost accidentally bumped into it.

He was about to yell: "Watch it…"

But then he simply crossed his arms staring down at the blonde girl in front of him.

She mirrored his stance. "You!"

"You!" He repeated.

She raised his eyebrows and looked as if she was waiting for him to say something, but Drake just stared at her.

"Drake, is it?" She asked. "You could at least apologize."

He looked disgusted. "For what?"

"Running me over. Twice."

He laughed. "Blondie, if I had indeed run you over, you would not be standing upright anymore and second, just get out of my way."

He pushed her rudely out of the way and continued walking.

Taylor scoffed flabbergasted. "Excuse me!?"

"What an idiot!" Exclaimed Zoe.

* * *

Taylor was so glad as the final bell chimed and announced the end of their school day. The hours had been dragging on and on while she had been trying desperately to distract herself from her irritation. The tall atrian irritated her, but she did not want to admit it.

A little voice inside of her head whispered to her that he had a nice body, but she quickly silenced and buried that voice. He was an alien!

How could she ever possibly think of him in that way?

She stuffed her books into her locker and smashed it shut. She walked quickly down the hallway to meet up with Zoe and finally get out of here. There were loud noises coming from the hallway next to the one she was walking down. Zoe stood at the corner watching something with great curiosity.

As Taylor came closer she distinctly heard the voices shouting at each other. She came to stand next to Zoe and what she saw kind of surprised her.

There the boys from their school's swim team and the team of another school standing opposite of each other. What she watched then left her in awe.

Drake looked to Grayson before the two of them ran towards their enemy.

It was strange to fight alongside the humans, but right now they had the same goal.

The other team had insulted not only atrians, but also the humans from this school.

It was a weird situation.

Taylor stood at the side and was absolutely perplexed. What was happening?

She watched the scene but her eyes were glued to someone in particular. She watched how his muscles worked under his shirt. The light caught his physique just right. Unconsciously she bit down onto her lip while she kept watching him.

He hit and kicked and beat without even taking a beat. He didn't get hit once. He moved almost gracefully. As if he was dancing.

Never had she seen someone fight this gracefully yet strongly.

Zoe looked at Taylor. "Taylor…"

She reacted only a second too late. "Huh?"

Zoe looked from her to the fighting group.

Teacher and security arrived to pull the teenagers off one another. Some had bleeding lips or a black eye.

Drake wiped his nose on his wrist. Suddenly he looked up and caught Taylor's eyes.

She was practically staring and her eyes had a strange sparkle in them he hadn't seen before. Had it always been there?

She bit down on her lip and her cheeks blushed slightly as she caught him catching her stare.

Drake was surprised, but as Taylor smirked he couldn't help himself.

He winked.

Why did he do that?

"Seriously?" Zoe asked Taylor and looked almost furiously at her before she pulled her friend away. Drake stared after them and wondered what had happened.

"Sir, you need to come with us!" A security guard grabbed Drake's arm and pulled him away into the opposite direction.

* * *

Drake walked quietly down the street. He looked over his shoulder for more than one time to make sure that nobody was following him. No one could know where he was going. He imagined hearing footsteps behind him every time he rounded a corner. But that was probably just his imagination. Never the less he changed directions many times, just to make sure. Paranoia had never been one of his weaknesses, but lately he felt awkward sneaking off to those secret meetings of them.

He climbed through a tiny hole in a wall. Just big enough for him.

A door blocked his way and as he knocked a hoarse voice asked: "Password?"

* * *

 _(I hope I didn't miss too many mistakes, because I've just scanned over it admittedly.)_


End file.
